1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to servers and clients connected to each other through a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the internet, there has been widely utilized bilateral information service that handles the data transfer and the conversation of messages between clients and servers as well as storage-type information service, for example, the WWW (World Wide Web), that handles information sent in one way from the client to the server. As examples of such an interactive bilateral information service, there may be raised the chat system, a communication system in which avators of operators of the clients enter a virtual world constructed in a computer system to interact with one another, etc. According to such an interactive service, for example, the chat system, a simultaneous conversation of one hundred persons in a chat room (a virtual room in which the members of the system are able to have a conversation with each other or to communicate together) causes a confusion in the conversation. Thus, in such an interactive service, there exists a suitable number of persons who are able to have simultaneously conversations with each other. Consequently, there is a limit in the number of persons who are allowed to enter a chat room.
However, according to the earlier developed system, there is practiced such a simple processing that the number of persons who are allowed to enter a chat room is simply limited, so that one cannot enter a chat room if the chat room is occupied with the prescribed number of the regular personnel when one wishes to enter the chat room. Thus, in order to enter the chat room, it is necessary to again try to enter the chat room after a while, and in some cases it is necessary to try to enter the chat room over and over. This is the inconvenience.